Dream or a Nightmare?
by Oceanic Coral
Summary: Amy just wants to be with Sonic... But when Amy saves Sonic from an attack from Dr. Eggman, she gets transported to another dimension where Sonic and the gang are quite a bit different. Warning: Includes some Sonamy stuff, but not a lot... maybe ;). Oh, and first Sonic fanfic, I'm so proud of myself :P.


Hi there! :D

First of all, thank you for clicking on my story! But yep, this will be my attempt at Sonic fanfiction and who knows, maybe you'll like it maybe you won't. But just as a quick reminder, this is my first Sonic fanfiction... so yeah :P.

Oh, and this is kind of a Sonamy story, but meh, what do I know :P.

 **Disclaimer: Sonic The Hedgehog does not belong to me, it belongs to the... oh so unique SEGA!**

* * *

 **Dream or a Nightmare?**

 **Chapter 1**

Amy sighed as she looked at the sunset, gazing blindly, one particular thought running through her head at that point.

' _Why? Why does Sonic always reject me, maybe I should just give up and let him go...'_ Amy thought sadly, as tears streamed down her face. She just wanted to be with him and for Sonic to return her love, but as always, deep down inside she knew it wouldn't be possible. Amy wiped her tears away with her gloved hand, wetting it with her tears in the process.

' _He'll never feel the same way,'_ Amy looked at the sunset one last time, before the sun faded away from the sky's view, leaving only twilight. Amy heaved one heavy sigh before walking away, heading to her home before it would get any darker.

She walked down the silent streets of Station Square, no one in sight as a gust of wind hit her and she shivered, regretting not bringing a coat before she came.

' _Where is everyone, it's usually not this quiet around here,"_ Amy looked around, but still unable to find anyone.

That's when she heard it. The sound was distant and yet unknown as she couldn't quite place it, but it had been easier to hear with the quiet environment. In curiosity, Amy changed her path as she quickly attempted to follow the source of the noise instead of going home, hoping to get to the bottom of the missing people. As she ran, the noise seemed to get louder and louder, when she stopped. Having found all the commotion, she hid behind a bush, attempting to hide herself from whatever was happening and also trying to get a closer look at all the situation. It was and his robots in the midst of battle with Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and... Sonic.

' _Well I guess explains why no one's around, but Sonic...'_ Amy's tears quickly reappeared once more, how could one hedgehog get her this upset? Even she didn't know. Amy sniffled and wiped her tears away, yet again. She rubbed her eyes and attempted to pay less attention to Sonic and more to the others in battle, maybe that would get her mind off of... you know who.

Tails didn't seem to be doing much fighting wise, but it did seem as if he was working on something with his pad. On the other side, Knuckles and Shadow seemed to be working as a team, Knuckles being the offensive fighter, throwing punches at the machines and keeping them away from the main battle between Eggman and 'him', while Shadow on the other hand was surprisingly on the defensive side of battle, dodging the robots attacks here and there and putting up 'Chaos Shields', Amy assumed they were called, around the battlefield. She had to admit, they were a pretty good team.

"You know Eggster," Amy turned her head towards 'him' and gasped quietly when she found defeated and on the ground, that hedgehog could definitely get the job done quick... at times. "I'd suggest you to stop doing these late as heck attacks," Sonic continued, while Eggman only scowled, "It only makes my job harder and your butt-kicking less enjoyable," Sonic stated, as he smirked in victory.

"And done," Tails suddenly said, all at the same time the robots collapsed. Now it made sense, Tails must've been hacking into Eggman's system in order to deactivate all of them... pretty clever, but too long of a process in Amy's opinion. As soon as the robots fell, Amy saw Knuckles and Shadow relax a bit, judging by how many 'friends' Eggman brought, it wasn't a surprise that they were both relieved afterwards.

As Knuckles walked towards Sonic, he cracked his namesakes, causing Amy to wince at the noise in the process. "So are we done here?" Knuckles asked the blue blur.

"Not yet," Sonic answered calmly, as he reved his spindash and spindashed into Eggman's Egg Mobile, destroying it in the process. Amy took note of Eggman's face at the time, really pissed off. Sonic dusted his hands at his job and preceded Knuckles to give a thumbs-up. "Good to go guys!" Sonic yelled in the others direction.

Tails and Shadow both nodded while following Sonic and Knuckles. Amy glanced at the guys as they walked off, before she turned back to Eggman, who was moving towards his destroyed vehicle. Amy raised an eyebrow at what Eggman was looking for in his wrecked Egg Mobile, when she took a closer look, it was a gun of sorts.

"See how you like defeat Sonic," Eggman said in a venomous tone as he aimed the gun at Sonic. Seeing what Eggman was going to do, Amy quickly got out of her hiding spot and ran as fast as she could to Sonic.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled, hoping to get the hedgehog's attention in time.

"Amy?" Sonic turned his head towards the pink hedgehog, as did the other guys. But, before Sonic could question her any further, Amy pushed him out of the way, as the blast from Eggman's gun hit Amy, saving Sonic in the process. Just as she landed on the ground, pain being the only thing she felt, Amy could heard the distant shouts of the heroes echoing around her, before the world around her faded to black.


End file.
